the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Shooter Enemies
Sin= |-| Baisc= |-| Cannon= Space Shooter Enemies are robotic enemies in The Messenger found only in Elemental Skylands during the Manfred flying sections. The three enemy types are called Space Shooter Sin Enemy, Space Shooter Baisc Enemy, and Space Shooter Cannon. Profile Appearance Space Shooter Sin Enemy is a flying turtle-shaped robot. On its front side is a headlight with a brown lens and a yellow rim. On its top is a green-gray turtle shell rimmed with yellow and two thin beige wings sticking out of it. The parts of the shell where the wings stick out are also rimmed with yellow. And on its rear side is a four-winged yellow propeller on a skinny orange-brown shaft. Space Shooter Baisc Enemy is a large rotating horizontal green-gray gear with a buoy going through its center hole. The bottom of the buoy is orange-brown and round, connected to a small orange-brown orb at the top of the buoy by a long skinny green-gray shaft. Two four-winged yellow propellers are attached to the shaft. Space Shooter Cannon is a cannon. The muzzle of the cannon is a yellow ring with green-gray studs, the middle section of the cannon is orange-brown, and the breech end of the cannon is spherical and green-gray. Separating the orange-brown middle section from the green-gray breech end is a ring of yellow. The cannon stand is mostly orange-brown with a green-gray pipe connected to the center of the stand, a ring of yellow where the green-gray pipe is connected, and a yellow trim at the bottom of the stand. Abilities Space Shooter Sin Enemy appears from the right edge of the screen and slowly flies leftward, bobbing upwards and downwards. Space Shooter Baisc Enemy appears from the right edge of the screen and remains on the right side of the screen for a few moments before doing a tiny clockwise loop and rushing leftwards. During the Clockwork Concierge boss fight, they are emitted from Clockwork Concierge's body and appear in the middle of the screen as a vertical line of enemies. Their behavior is the same, but they skip doing the tiny clockwise loop. Space Shooter Cannon sits fixed in place on a platform. The cannon changes angle to always face Manfred's head hurtbox, and in intervals fires a single round black cannonball projectile at Manfred's head. Normally, when Ninja defeats an enemy, the enemy will sometimes drop 1 health, 1 Ki charge, or 1 Time Shard, and the item flies into Ninja. However, Space Shooter Enemies are guaranteed to drop a predetermined number of Time Shards, and these Time Shards don't fly into Ninja; Ninja must manually collect them. * Space Shooter Sin Enemy drops 1 Time Shard. * Space Shooter Baisc Enemy normally drops a ring of 6 Time Shards. It drops 0 Time Shards during the Clockwork Concierge boss fight. * Space Shooter Cannon drops 0 Time Shards. Main Story Space Shooter Baisc Enemies appear during the Clockwork Concierge boss fight, flying out of Clockwork Concierge's body to attack Ninja. Trivia * There is a tiny red pellet 8-bit placeholder sprite in the picture files for Space Shooter Cannon's projectile. * Space Shooter Baisc Enemy is referred to as "SpaceShooterBaiscEnemy" in the picture files. Game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier, confirmed that the word "Baisc" was a typo of the word "Basic" but agreed in a conversation with a wiki writer that leaving it like "Baisc" for the "official" name would be fine. Gallery SpaceShooterSinEnemy_16.png|Space Shooter Sin Enemy's spritesheet. SpaceShooterBaiscEnemy_16.png|Space Shooter Baisc Enemy's spritesheet. SpaceShooterCanon.png|Space Shooter Cannon's cannon spritesheet. SpaceShooterCanonBase.png|Space Shooter Cannon's cannon base. SpaceShooterCanonPouf.png|Space Shooter Cannon's projectile's puff of smoke's spritesheet. SpaceShooterCanonProjectile_16.png|Space Shooter Cannon's projectile. SkyLicker.gif|Placeholder art of Space Shooter Baisc Enemy, drawn by game programmer, Sylvain Cloutier. ru:Авиация Category:Enemies